Her Beautiful But Caged Heart
by MyLoveSongs
Summary: "My dear half-sister, Isabella, has always tried to strip the light from me, whether it was the spotlight or limelight. I couldn't have a say in anything. I had enough. She failed to tell the truth about what really happened so I'm here to set the record straight. My name is Antonella Carlimae Ramirez and this is what really happened in the land of Twilight." FEMSLASH Bella Bashing
1. Preface

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight but I do own any plot twists and original characters unless I state otherwise.

**Warnings**: Femslash, Swearing, Minor Sexual Content, and Violence in the near future.

**PREFACE/INTRODUCTION**

I'm sure that everyone has heard of Isabella Marie Swan, right?

_Of course_, you have.

Sorry, sometimes the sound or rather the thought of her name pisses me off.

Anyways…

What you don't know is that the version she told for the most part was **FALSE**.

That's right. _Isabella_ told the story wrong.

And that I, Antonella Carlimae Ramirez, am her unmentioned and unacknowledged **half**-sister.

The little bit- wench, okay I swear a lot so get use to it.

I'm sure you're thinking: "This girl is insane! There's no way she could be related to _Isabella_ unless it was by marriage." Only the heavens knew how much I wish that was true. I'm sure somebody in that vast blue sky loves the misery and misfortune that is my life.

But anyways...

Nope, Charlie Swan is my biological father but _Isabella_ is older than me. By how much? Roughly seven, eight months, give or take a few weeks. I've never cared to paid attention about that. But who's counting?

Charlie had a brief affair with my mother during his marriage to Renee thus is how I entered this beautiful yet sarcastically unfair world we live in.

I suppose that's why _Isabella_ wrote me out of her little fairy tale; I was the mistake that ruined her perfect happy family and that she hates me of course.

Spoiled little brat.

But what's interestingly enough and also disturbing is that _Isabella_ clings to me. Yes, she **clings** to me as if I'm her life line which is extremely weird and fucking annoying since she has Edward and Jacob wrapped around her bony ass pale finger. She has always tried to push my friends and boyfriends away since we were little - it never worked since my friends are just as crazy as I am even if they look shy and gentle. Also including the fact that I firmly believe that she hates me – I still do. Perhaps she's waiting for me to drop me guard so she can stab me or something. That would suck…not only because I would die – no, no the worst part is because mousey awkward little Isabella would be the one to do me in and I'll be dumb enough to get killed by her.

Not cool at all. I refuse to let it go down like that!

As you can see I have a morbid and weird sense of humor, my emotions shift randomly, sometimes I talk to people in my head, and I also get distracted very easily – blame my bipolar disorder, schizophrenia, ADHD, and over active imagination. Yeah, I'm a pretty messed up person. I would apologize if I actually cared…but I don't.

Everyone has their issues…. I just have more than most…. Okay like four times more. I admitted it, happy now?

I was talking to myself again – I really need to stop doing that. Maybe I need a refill of my Lithium and Clozaril.

Snicker doodles, now I have to go to the pharmacy… Damnit.

Anyways… I've been saying that a lot lately. Oops, getting off subject again.

Ever since she decided to live with Charlie while Renee was traveling the world with her new husband, he decided it would be a great chance for us to develop a "_closer_" sisterly bond. I thought it was total bullshit. But get this, my mother and Renee actually agreed! I never thought my mouth could drop so close to the ground as it did that day. I'm being serious. After my birth, things were a bit **awkward** but the two women developed a friendly bond which makes Charlie and I uncomfortable. But that's a story for another day.

Which leads me to where I am right now - on a first class, one-way plane trip to Forks, Washington. I think my mom just wanted to get rid of me to spend more time with my step-dad in Italy.

Fan-fucking-tasic.

I would ask if my life could get any worse… but I already knew it could and it would.

This is the true story of what really happened in Forks and La Push, Washington.

* * *

**From Aleeya**: This is the first Twilight story I have ever written so please be a bit gentle. The story will somewhat follow the plot, it starts when Nelly and Bella first enters Forks and goes on from there.

Also, I'm allowing your character to enter the story as well; I have posted the form in my profile so please check it out and send them through PM. I would like to have them before August, don't worry I should have a couple chapters posted before then. If I don't choose your character for this story don't worry they will most likely be used in another Twilight story I'm dreaming up now.

In addition to that, this story will probably be a _**Femslash** _but I can make it into a love triangle with another boy/girl. If that's a case then please leave whoever you want her to be paired up with in your review or just vote on the poll for the girls. You can choose up to two in the poll.

**The girls to choose from will be**:

Leah Clearwater

Jane Volturi

Rosalie Hale

Alice Cullen

**The boys to choose from will be**:

Jacob Black

Embry Call

Paul Lahote

Alec Volturi

Jasper Cullen (This will be difficult because of his personality and his Southern drawl but I'll give it a shot)

Edward Cullen

- Nelly is portrayed by my girl crush - Cassie Ventura (with purple eyes).

- Please review, favorite, or follow!

If you want me to check out a story you're writing then let me know!


	2. First Sight, Part 1

**Poll Update**: As of 6/25/2013 this afternoon, Leah, Jane, and Rosalie are tied with 4 votes, for the boys Edward and Paul have one each. I'll close the poll July 1st.

**FIRST SIGHT**

Part 1

I couldn't remember much about the plane ride from New York to Seattle. I guess the five hours in mid-air put me to sleep due to the fact that I boarded the aircraft at roughly three in the morning. It went fairly will even though I couldn't stand heights but I loved roller coasters. I'm weird, so what?

The small plane to Port Angeles was a bit rough since I was actually awake – I had to either squeeze my eyes closed while gripping onto my seat belt or I had to force myself to make small talk with the pilot just so I wouldn't get the urge to glance through the speeding window beside me. I had to take the window seat. When we finally arrived, I almost kissed the ground and I didn't even think about how awkward an hour ride with Charlie and Isabella would be once my feet touched the ground but I remembered as soon as I saw Charlie standing beside the cruiser with Little Mouse beside him with her arms wrapped around her small frame and her eyes looking around shyly.

"It's good to see you, Nells. How's your mom and Rick?" Charlie asked, smiling after I received his famous one-armed hug, holding me for a second too long – probably to make sure I was actually here. Strangely enough, Charlie wasn't as awkward around me as he was with Isabella who right now was staring at me. Great.

"You too, Pops," I replied, grinning when I saw him sigh in annoyance at his nickname," Mom's doing good, she's planning on opening a store in Florida sometime this summer. Rickey's doing good too – he said something about your team was going to lose this season." I replied, shrugging while shifting my feet so I wouldn't have to speak with Isabella. Please don't talk to me, please don't talk to me.

"He has another thing coming if he thinks that-," I tuned Charlie out as he went on his sport rant. Charlie and Rickey had a rivalry when it came to anything sport related; it must be a man thing.

Forks was the same as always small, green, and rainy. I didn't mind the weather too much since I always seemed to sleep better and I loved to play outside in the rain as a kid, still do. The color wasn't so bad but seeing a random flower a different color would give the place more color. The thing I hated about this town was the size because there was literally nothing to do in Forks, you had to go the Port Angeles just to see a movie or La Push to go to the beach. Of course, it was also the fact that small towns were infamous for being gossipers that was one thing I couldn't stand about this place – everyone knew your business. Where's the privacy.

"Hey, Nelly." Isabella's greeting that was barely above a whisper but it snapped me out of my thoughts. Both Charlie and I glanced at each other before looking back at her. Did she really just say something to me or did we both imagine it?

"Um, hey Isabella." I said in a monotone voice but an eyebrow was raised. She actually smiled at me. This was getting creepy and awkward…. I shifted uncomfortably when Isabella's stare persisted and I had to literally bite my tongue to keep myself from cussing her out. My mom made me promise to try to be friendly with her even when she annoyed me. She's lucky I'm a mommy's girl, urg.

"So, Nells, did you fulfill the prescriptions for your medicine." Charlie questioned when we were about a half hour away from Forks, earlier we made small talk with Isabella chirping her input in the back seat every once in a while. I swear I thought was my eye was twitching for ten minutes nonstop.

"Urg, don't tell me she has you spying on me." I pouted, looking out the window as the endless green tree tops and darkened trunks and branches by rain rolled by as we drove on.

"Nells –" I had to cut him off, his rare parenting voice was about to be used.

"Yes, I did. I have about a three month supply. She already informed the nearest pharmacy and the hospital. She's such a worrywart." I complained, though I really loved my mother.

"You have a tendency to get distracted easily." He retorted and I gasped at him.

"How could you? You suppose to be on my side, Pops!" I teased, biting back a smile.

"Oh hush it." He said, smiling. It was silent for another five minutes while I started to hum to a song on the radio.

"Giuliana said that your cars will be arriving in a week." Charlie said breaking the brief silence.

"Yes! My babies are coming!" I exclaimed, doing a weird dance in my seat. I had a 2012 Audi A8, a 2008 Toyota Supra, and a 2013 Kawasaki Ninja 250R. Yes, I know I have good taste. Charlie laughed while Isabella looked a bit out of place but had a small smile on her face.

"In the meantime Bella has agreed to give you a ride if you need one; school is automatic, of course." I nodded, ridding with Isabella wasn't a big deal…at least her eyes will be on the road instead of staring at me.

"Cool." Was all that I said.

"There she is." Charlie stated proudly as he pulled into the same decent sized three-bedroom and two-bath house he has lived in since his early days of marriage to Renee. I didn't feel as guilty about our situation as I did when Isabella and I were kids. Life was filled with mistakes, surprises, and thrills but you learn to deal with it – if you're strong enough.

With help from Isabella and Charlie, it only took one trip to get all of my stuff upstairs. I immediately ran upstairs to my childhood bedroom since my holiday and summers trips with Charlie started when I was seven.

My bedroom was at the back of the house and had a small balcony with a sliding door attached to it that allowed me to peer over some of the trees in the backyard and gave me a beautiful view of the sky at night. In the ceiling was a small skylight that was in the middle of the room. The two of the walls was a lavender color while the other two was a very light beige color. I had a queen-sized bed; two small windows, a small closet, a dresser, and a decent-sized desk that held my laptop, desk supplies, a lamp, and an old school telephone. My old bean bag chair and 360 was in the corner where I had left them during my last visit only six months ago – yes, I am a videogame junkie.

Charlie left my room as soon as he placed my things on the bed, Isabella on the other hand stood awkwardly in the doorframe while twirling her fingers around.

"Do you need something, Is?" Yes, even though I find her annoying a majority of the time, she was still my sister and I had a nickname for her that only I called her since we were toddlers. The name seemed to brighten her mood because she looked at me as if she just won a million dollars but was in shock. I raised an eyebrow at her which seemed to embarrass her because she blushed. I took this moment to observe my half-sister.

Isabella was naturally pretty, beautiful even but she would look even better if she wore more modern and fashionable clothes, played with her hair even a bang would help, and had a pinch of confidence for fuck's sake. I suppose that's what irritated me most about her, she always allowed people to walk all over her. I found myself wondering how we were related again but then I realized that Isabella didn't have a fashion forward and blunt mother like I did, sure Renee was outspoken but she wasn't as direct as my mom besides she was a lot like Charlie in personality and looks department.

"I-I just wanted to see if you needed any help... Like putting up your things or cleaning maybe." She said, softly rubbing her arm as if I had chicken pinched her. You don't know what that is, do you? A chicken pinch is when you pinch someone but you twist their skin when you do it – it hurts like a bitch and usually leaves a bruise. Right, I'm getting off subject, my bad. I took my medicine today, point for me.

"No, thanks. I'm almost done." I replied, shaking my head while grabbing some folded shirts and tossing them into the second drawer of my dresser. She looked so dejected like a kicked puppy and I mentally groaned since I was a bit of a softie at times.

"But I can help you with dinner." I offered mentally slapping myself in the face but reminded myself that my mom and even Rickey wanted me to try to be friendly with her.

The rest of the day was spent getting my room straight and I even reorganized my furniture a bit. Isabella only checked on me three times since morning which was a record for her. Charlie checked on me twice, once to see if I needed help and the other time to see what I was doing – I was singing and dancing around, guess it was a bit noisy for him. The look on his face was priceless before he shook his head and went back downstairs – he never checked up on me again.

It was around four when Isabella dragged me downstairs to help her with dinner since she was a better cook than I was; I was assigned dessert, I had no problem with that, and chopping up the vegetables she needed. "In honor of my arrival", Isabella made my favorite Italian dinner; lasagna, a garden salad with Italian dressing, garlic cheesy bread sticks, and I had an apple cinnamon pie – I'm more of a pastry chef, funny how both of us can cook but Charlie can't even make a microwave dinner without the food burning but I guess the old pizza boxes and Chinese food containers explains how he's lived on his own for so long. Isabella could become a chef if she wanted to.

Dinner was only talkative because of me though I was use to Charlie's and Isabella's awkwardness so I chatted away rather animatedly about the recent summer trips I went on before I asked Isabella what the highschool was like.

"Well…everyone's friendly," I almost scoffed at that, the only reason they were was because they were nosy, "Some of them are judgmental but they mean well," I then asked how many people were going to be in our class, "It's really small but its okay I guess." She replied, shrugging a little. My old highschool in New York easily had three thousands students with about four hundred people in each class. Forks must only have three hundred maybe three fifty students in the whole area.

"They're going to hate me." I said, bluntly with a blank expression on my face, stabbing an innocent piece of lettuce and tomato.

"Well, just try to get along with them besides you never know. You might even make some friends."

"I doubt that."

I slept good that night, the rain and soft wind hitting the ground below my room and against the window was like a lullaby in my ears though the bit of thunder every once in a while freaked me out but other than that I had my recommended eight hours of blissful sleep. Breakfast with Charlie and Isabella was quiet of course which didn't bother me since I was still half asleep.

"Your shirt is pretty." Isabella said softly. I blinked and glanced down at my outfit since I simply put on anything I could reach. I was wearing an off-shoulder light grey sweater shirt, a simple silver winged necklace that stopped several inches below my breasts that went well with the silver stud earrings in my ears and a silver bracelet around my right wrist, a pair of dark-wash skinny jeans, and my favorite pair of black wedged boots.

"Thanks." I replied, biting into a piece of bacon and stuffed a fork filled of scrambled eggs into my mouth. Yes, I know I'm a pig, I love food. Afterwards, I ran upstairs to brush my teeth, pull my hair into a high bun, and apply a light layer of lip-gloss.

Charlie left for the police station soon after and I asked Isabella if we could check out the school. She led me to her red beat-up pick-up truck though I could see that the vehicle meant a lot to her so I didn't comment on its condition. Hey, if it runs, it runs. It was drizzling and a bit misty when she pulled out the driveway and drove carefully to the school. She allowed me to play with the radio to find a station that I liked and the soft sound of Tamar Braxton's Love and War filled the truck cab. The truck scent smelled faintly of tobacco – I haven't smoked in two years, gasoline which reminded of my bestfriend, Smiley's makeshift mechanic shop in his garage, and peppermint which was comforting since it reminded me of my mother's favorite perfume. I snuggled into the seat and paid attention to the route, the school was easy enough to find since it was just off the highway.

Forks High looked more like a collection of matching brick houses only connected by the concrete sidewalk, the only reason why I knew it was the school was because of the sign that was above what I assumed to be the main office. There were trees and shrubs all over the school grounds and Isabella parked in front of the main building that had a small stone pathway, lined with small shrubs on both sides.

"Are you ready?" She asked, pulling the key out of the ignition.

"No way." I answered, grabbing my shoulder bag and gently closing the door. The rain was reduced to a mist at the moment so we both took the chance and walked into the building. I then noticed a sign saying_ 'FRONT OFFICE'_ above the doorframe. Now I feel a bit stupid, how did I not notice that before?

"I'll wait for you outside." Isabella said, before heading towards the row of seats outside of the office.

The building was bright, almost to the point where it was annoyingly bright and rather toasty. The office was rather small but had a waiting area with plushy looking chairs and a bulletin board that contained brightly colored flyers and notices thumb tacked in place. The floor was covered by a dingy looking brown colored carpet and the walls were a light beige color that matched my room. The clock on the wall was ticking loudly and green plants were everywhere, three small ones on the office desk itself, and three big plants were at each corner of the room. The counter split the room in half making it appear even smaller and had three smaller desks, one of which had a rather plump glasses wearing woman with dark-red hair sitting behind.

"Oh, can I help you, dear?" She asked, peering over her think-framed glasses to look at me.

"Yes, I'm here for my schedule. I'm Antonella Ramirez." I informed a bit nervous due to my connection with Charlie. Her eyes widened with realization and I felt uncomfortable, it was awkward being the mistake that was one of the causes of Chief Swan's divorce and I shifted my bag on my shoulder. I'm definitely going to be the talk of the town if I wasn't already. She must have noticed my anxiety because she gave me a reassuring smile.

"No need to be nervous, honey." For the first time in a while I actually blushed in embarrassment.

She expertly dug through the almost tumbling stack of papers on her desk before pulling out a manila folder with my name in pretty print.

"Now Antonella, your schedule is in there as well as your locker combination, textbook list, and school map." I felt my head drop, I was horrible at directions. She must be able to read me quite well because she took out the map and quickly scanned my schedule before highlighting the quickest routes to each of my classes which I quickly memorized. Thank you for photographic memory well with pictures and faces anyways.

"Thank you." I said softly with a small smile twitching at my lips.

"No problem. Before I forget you need to get your teachers to sign this and bring it back at the end of the day." She waved it off while handing me a small pink slip with the period numbers list and a blank line for each of the teachers' names.

"Um, did my mom tell the teachers ..about my condition?" I asked almost bashfully.

"Yes, don't worry about it. Just go to the nurse if you need to and you'll be excused."

"Thanks." I said, sighing in relief which she returned with a smile.

"Let me see your schedule." Isabella said as soon as we met back up again. Since we weren't even eight months apart we were in the same grade that and because I'm pretty smart when I actually applied myself. Turns out we had all the same class except for fourth hour and sixth. She had Spanish during fourth while I had French since I already done Spanish throughout middle school and for sixth she had a free period while I had Art. I suppose they wanted to keep us together as much as possible.

After running our way back to Isabella's truck without her tripping once – which was a miracle, she drove down to the student parking lot and I noticed a silver Volvo which happened to be the most expensive car in the lot. I noticed that the school was starting to become crowded.

"Let's go." Isabella said, cutting the engine and climbing out of the truck. I hopped out and closed the door before walking side-by-side into building with a large black "#3" sign. I glanced over at Isabella to see her practically hyperventilating. How the hell was she still scared to come here when she's been here for a week? But that's Isabella for you. I felt my sisterly role take over and mentally cursed myself.

"Hey, are you okay?" I whispered, noticing that some girls in front of us were hanging their coats outside of the classroom. Isabella's chocolate brown eyes widened as she peered up at me since she was checking her rain boots. We were roughly about the same height though I was till shorter by an inch.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

The classroom was small much like everything in Forks and had about six rows and three columns of desks with most of the occupants already sitting and staring but I ignored the stares. I immediately went up to the teacher while gracefully dodging the girls by the door. Mr. Mason was a tall and balding man roughly in his early forties. As soon as he read my name, he gawked at me for what seemed like hours when it was only minutes since I "politely" snapped at him to sign the damn thing. He didn't force me to stand up in front of the classroom to introduce myself which I was thankful for. Isabella took a seat beside me in the back of the room and I knew everyone was comparing us. I was the "Hispanic Filipino and other stuff mixed" girl while Isabella was the "white" girl but I couldn't care less about that, they obviously failed in genetics besides if Isabella and I were standing beside Charlie, you could easily see the resemblance despite the color difference. But whatever.

Glancing at the reading list, I noticed that I've already read most of the books at least twice: Shakespeare, Faulkner, Robert Frost, Chaucer, etc. Nothing too difficult but I also noticed some authors I thought sounded familiar but couldn't think of where I heard the names before. Oh well, it's nice to read something different. Yes, I am a reader, I don't look like it but I am, I'm mostly into mystery or detective kind of books while Isabella was more of the hopeless romantic out of the two of us.

When the bell finally rung, I almost sprinted out the door but was corner by two cute boys who definitely were not my type. One of them was from Asian heritage, I liked that but he seemed a bit to nerdy and overly helpful to my liking. The other one had light blonde hair with crystal blue eyes; I knew he thought he was the shit at this school. Too bad I was going to hurt his feelings.

"So, this is your sister right, Bella? Antonella?" The Asian kid questioned with a small smile on his face and I couldn't help but to return it, he seemed like a sweet kid.

"That's me. Just call me Nelly everyone else does." I replied.

"Okay, my name's Eric, by the way."

"And I'm Mike." He smirked, I almost rolled my eyes. Remember what Mom said.

"Cool." I said, glancing back and forth at the door. I really wanted to leave.

"So, do you like anybody?" Is this guy serious?

"I've only been here for an hour and you're already asking me if I like someone?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I-I'm just curious."

"No, I don't and if I did it sure as hell wouldn't be on you." I said, bluntly with a straight face as Isabella lightly elbowed my side as she glanced back and forth between Mike and I. His mouth dropped before he quickly recovered.

"Well, if you need any help I'm willing to offer my assistance." Blondie said, still trying to be flirtatious. Gross. He doesn't take rejection well does he?

"No. I rather have this cutie right here show me besides I have Is." I replied, grabbing Eric's arm and pulling him away with Isabella quickly following after us. We left Blondie stunned in the middle of the hallway as we went on our way and I heard the small crowd of people giggling and whispered in the hallway.

"Jeaz, is he always that annoying?" I complained as we stopped at our Trigonometry classroom.

"Sorry about Mike. He always goes after the new girls." Eric apologized for his friend.

"He just messed with the wrong new girl then. Hey, we'll see you later if we have anymore classes together, okay?" Eric nodded enthusiastically. I smiled before we went inside.

Trig was annoying not only because of the subject but because the teacher was an asshole. Why? Because he made me stand in front of the class with this arrogant smirk on his face after I basically told him off in a polite way.

"I can't believe you said that! I'm surprised he didn't send you to the principal." Isabella whispered furiously as we exited the classroom, I could feel Jefferson's heated glare and the students' curious and amazed stares on my back as I walked away confidently.

I'm sure you want to know what I said right? Basically it went like this...

"Oh, so you're Charlie's _other_ daughter." Jefferson commented as he looked me up and down with disdain and disgust basically calling me the mistake. So, he was one of those judgmental types because of what had happened between Charlie, Renee, and my mother. It wasn't any of his business. Instantly my Spanish side kicked into defensive mode.

"Oh and here I thought teachers could read." I replied sweetly causing Isabelle's eyes to widen and her mouth to drop. She knew all about my temper.

"What did you say?" He said, his hand on his desk as he tried to stare me down but I was hard to intimidate.

"Now I have to repeat myself? Perhaps you need a hearing aid, _sir_." I asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

"…Just introduce yourself to the class." He said, smirking while crossing his arms across his chest. He probably figured I was as meek as Isabella. Damn, he was in for a surprise.

"My name Antonella obviously, I usually go by Nelly. I hate arrogant assholes and bullies," I said looking straight at Jefferson with a smirk on my face, "I also cannot stand people who automatically judge and assume things about a person. Anymore dumb requests?" I asked. After getting no response I started walking to an empty seat before plopping down in the chair while waiting for Jefferson to speak with a mocking smile on my face.

See! It wasn't that bad, I only cussed once.

After two more classes, I was introduced to two girls named Angela Weber and Savannah Miller who both happened to be in my English and French classes and they were friends with Eric. Apparently Isabella was also friends with them so we all sat at a lunch table discussing random things and I was actually telling them a bit about myself. More people from their group finally arrived and introductions were made though I doubted I was going to remember all of their names anytime soon.

"Oh my, there _they_ are." Lauren Mallory whispered breathlessly as everyone's heads even Isabella turned to where she was looking.

What the fuck?

**From Aleeya**: Sorry if this chapter was a bit boring but it is after all just the beginning. I still need OC's so please send them in, you can send more than one if you want to but I need some characters, the form is on my profile. Please vote! Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow please!


	3. First Sight, Part 2

**Chapter Two**

First Sight, Part 2

What the fuck?

I turned to see seven devastatingly and inhumanly beautiful people; four boys and three girls though most of them looked nothing a like except for their chalky white skin, they were even paler than Isabella and that's saying something, dark eyes, perfectly angular features, and the dark shadows beneath their eyes that appeared to be more like purplish, bruised shadows.

They were sitting at the far end of the cafeteria near the back of the room and no one was talking. Each of them had a tray of food that remained untouched, they weren't talking or even looking at one another for that matter, all of them seemed interested but also uninterested at whatever their eyes seemed to land on, perhaps they were simply thinking about something. I decided then to look them over since everyone in my table seemed to be fascinated with them. I was curious.

The four boys were completely different. There was only one bigger boy out of the four who had dark curly hair and built like a weight lifter. But he was adorable in his own way but also intimidating, I could see how people could be frightened by him especially other males. The somewhat tight shirt he was wearing didn't help the image of power and strength that he demonstrated either. Something told me he could probably lift up an average car without too much trouble but was also a huge softie at heart.

The second boy was a bit shorter than the first but not by much. He had honey blond hair that seemed to be a curly and wavy mess that barely grazed his collarbone but the hairstyle seemed to fit him somehow. He was slender but had a decent amount of muscle to his frame. He would've been more attractive if it wasn't for the slightly pained look on his face, almost as if someone was screaming directly into his ear but he couldn't do anything about it.

The third boy was tall and skinny but also a bit awkward looking. He was less bulky then both of the other boys with his bronzed-colored hair that was as messy as the honey blond boy's but it also seemed whisked into a style that fit him. He seemed the most boyish out of the other two who could've passed as college students.

The last boy was around the bronze-haired boy's height, give an inch or two, and had roughly the same build except he appeared to have more muscle. He was slender but possessed a graceful air, reminding me of a prince from some distant country. He had white blond hair that was a bit more whitish then blonde, his hair was actually quite long compared to the other boys, stopping around his shoulders in a slight wave. He had a single mole on the bottom of his chin. He was the only one at the table that had a slight smile on his plump lips.

Two of the girls were opposites in almost every way. The first female was statuesque and stunning beautiful, even more than the people sitting with her. I felt my self-esteem go down a bit just by looking at her but I wasn't jealous, she was a natural beauty that much I could tell. She appeared to be tall around five-feet and ten inches, about eight inches taller than which was gigantic to me, like I said even Isabella was taller than me. Her golden-wheat colored hair was in gentle and elegant waves down to the middle of her back and coupled with her _Sports Illustrated_ body made her a knock out with the boys and probably some girls if she was interested. She seemed to be related to the second boy.

The second girl was pretty in a unique kind of way. She was so tiny. She had to be even smaller than me in height and weight, which embarrassingly made me happy but that was crushed when I noticed that she was in fact wearing heels. Damn, if she stands up I'm really going to be the shortest person at this school. Despite her small figure, she had cute little curves that reminded me of a commercial model. She instantly reminded me of a pixie because of her build and hair which was a deep black; it dusted on the tops of her shoulders, and was pointed in every direction in soft spikes. She could probably pass off as the first boy's cousin.

The final girl was also unique with deep crimson colored hair that was in ringlets, cascading down her back and stopped at her small waist, with straight bangs. She had a dancer's body with curves in the right places; in fact she could be competition to the blonde bombshell sitting across from her. I could see a simple beauty mark at the corner of her right eye and another on her neck. She seemed to be related to the last boy by the features despite the obvious gender differences and color variations, they looked too much alike not to be blood related.

"So? Are they famous or something?" I questioned, becoming annoyed with the silence at the table.

Suddenly, twin pairs of black eyes snapped my way to meet my unusual purple eyes and I felt my breath hitch in my throat. Both the last boy and last girl were looking directly at me. The girl's eyes appeared to have gotten darker if that was possible. But I continued our little staring match which surprisingly caused her to smile, that's when I noticed she has adorable dimples on both of her cheeks. The male who I guessed was her brother nudged her and they shared a look and a smile, before I knew it all seven of the inhuman beauties stared in our direction, namely at me. It was so weird, so strange that I had to look away. I glanced back to see the seven looking everywhere else but my direction and I sighed in relief. That was too creepy; it was as if they knew I was talking about them.

"Oh, sorry. That's Emmett, Edward, and Alice Cullen. Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Liam and Scarlett Johnson. They all live with Dr. Cullen and his wife." Angela commented while briefly describing who was who. So, Liam and Scarlett were the ones who first stared at me. Point for me, I knew they were siblings.

"So, what's so special about them that all of you were gawking at them?" From the corner of my eye, I saw the seven exchange amused facial expressions and Alice even glanced in my direction. Strange. Probably some old family memories? Well, whatever. The whole table looked embarrassed.

"They're are attractive, of course." Jessica replied automatically who shared a giggle with Lauren. I rolled my eyes. Typical. So what they were good looking? I don't remind Forks being this boring to actually stare and gossip about people just because they were attractive but it was a small town with nothing to do. So I couldn't say anything.

"They're all together though, well most of them. Emmet and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, but Edward, Scarlett, and Liam aren't seeing anyone." Her tone held the shock and condemnation of a small town. Obviously none of them really looked alike except for Liam and Scarlett who were obviously brother and sister. What was the big deal?

"They don't look like." I commented dryly, taking a quick sip of my apple juice. Oh, how I loved the refreshing drink.

"They're all adopted." I knew it. She fell right into my trap.

"Then I don't see what's the big deal about them being together." I stated bluntly with a slight edge to my tone as I stared Jessica down. From the corner of my eye I noticed that Isabella visibly tensed and was looking at me with wide doe-like eyes. The whole lunch table seemed to be stunned except Savannah, Eric, and Angela who seemed to be cheering me on with their eyes. Apparently I'm not the only one who found Jessica's and Lauren's small town "normalities" annoying and offensive.

"..It's just weird, you know?" Jessica stuttered looking at me bashfully and in disbelief.

"Jessica, they're **adopted** which means they were more likely to have been placed in foster care at one point in their life. Most people know that unfortunately the process can either make or destroy a child depending on the family's environment. But since all of them have probably experienced this they probably have a close bond, learned to depend on one another in order to cope. It's not surprising if they develop romantic relationships. We don't know what happened in their lives so we can't judge them. Besides it's not as if they are blood related then it would be a different story but that's not the case." That had to be the most I've said since I've came to Forks. Jessica and Lauren looked stunned.

"…Yeah." She whispered looking out of place. I nodded not really caring if she replied or not and took a bite into a fry.

"So, what is the doctor like?" I asked, not really interested. Instantly, Lauren jumped right into the gossip. How predictable.

"Dr. Cullen is really young, in his early thirties I think. The Hales are his wife's niece and nephew, they're twins. The Johnson's happened to be family friends with Dr. Cullen's family but their parents were killed so he took them in. Mrs. Cullen can't have kids." Lauren informed as if the woman's misfortunate condition made her less of a person, more specifically a woman. I immediately felt disgusted by these girls' behavior. It looks like I was right – they were going to hate me.

"Then it's really nice that Dr. Cullen and his wife took them in with open arms." I said, my eyes daring for either of them to make a stupid remark. I would rip them to shreds, verbally of course… Unless they say something really stupid – then someone's going to leave with a broken nose and a bruised face.

"I guess so." Lauren admitted reluctantly, watching me cautiously. Yeap, I'm definitely not like Isabella. I suppose they didn't like the family too much from the looks they were giving them; I could see jealousy, intrigue, and envy burning beneath their eyes. The green monster is showing its ugly head.

"Have they always lived here?" I asked curiously, wondering why I never caught any glances of them during my summer and holiday stays in Forks. Isabella must have realized the same since she had a pondered look on her face.

"They moved down two years ago from Alaska." That's when I realized from her tone and the other students glances that they were outsiders more likely because of their beauty despite being here for two years. I wondered if anyone even tried to be friends with them or did the young people in this town quickly turn their backs on them because they were different.

"I see." I replied, taking a bite of my semi-cool pizza. Damn, how long is lunch period? It's seems like I've been in here for two hours. I then felt a stare on my face; I swiftly turned my eyes to the culprit to lock eyes with Edward who looked frustrated, almost to the point he look constipated. I almost laughed at the thought before I raised an eyebrow in confusion. What's his problem?

"Edward's staring at you." Jessica commented as if the very thought offended her. Bitch, I'm not ugly. Okay, calm down. I ignored Isabella's weak jab to my ribs as I stared Jessica down.

"You're point is?" I asked, daring for her to open to mouth and say something to piss me off. My balled up fist was in my lap just waiting to be used… Say something stupid, say something stupid. I know I have anger problems and I'm violent.

"..N-..I didn't mean it like that! It's just th-that he never stares at anybody. He doesn't date. Apparently no one here is good enough for him." She sniffed while Lauren gave her a look that literally said suck it up idiot. That's when it clicked, Jessica probably asked Edward out and he rejected her. I then began to wonder how recent the rejection was. I bit my lip to hide the Cheshire smile threatening to split my face apart. From the corner of my eye, I noticed that Edward, the twins, and Liam shared an amused smile. Soon afterwards, they all left the cafeteria and I started up another conversation, avoiding the strange seven topic all together.

I followed Angela and Isabella to fifth hour which happened to be Biology II; I was literally bouncing as I walked since science was one of my favorite subjects, second only to art. The room set-up and seats in the Biology room were probably the same in every highschool across America, rows of high black-topped lab tables that sat two into four columns.

Angela went to her seat saying that she'll see us later and I noticed that most of the seats were filled. Great. Isabella went to see beside a handsome caramel-skinned boy with hazel eyes near the back of the room. All the seats were filled except for two and to my luck one was next Edward Cullen and the other was beside Mike. I'll be damned if I sit next to him. I quickly got Mr. Banner to sign the slip before he handed me the textbook and a syllabus. Just as I walked passed he suddenly went rigid in his seat and I could feel the heated stare directed at me. I swiftly made my way to the unoccupied seat beside Edward, completely ignoring Mike who was trying to catch my attention. I heard Angela giggle while Isabella hid her smile at his dejected face.

My eyes met coal black eyes overflowing with hostile and fury, I returned it with a look of annoyance – he seemed surprised. I plopped down in the seat without another look in his direction before I turned my full attention to Mr. Banner. I don't know what the fuck was his problem but I know I didn't do shit to him. Isabella and I exchanged looks, I could tell his behavior was even strange to her but I ignored him for the rest of the class.

Edward's posture had shifted so that he was leaning away from me, nearly off the edge of the table and his seat. His face was turned away from me with a grimace with his hands were gripping the table painfully. I almost winched. He could break the table with the force he was using. What the hell did I do to make him react like that?

I noticed when a slight breeze from the hallway wafted into the room, tossing my hair slightly; he tensed up even more with a look of disgust and frustration appearing on his face but something else as well. Did I have BO or something? I sniffed my shirt and jacket without anyone noticing. Nope, still smell like vanilla and sweet pea… Maybe he's allergic?

After fifty-five of ignoring and note taking, I decided to glance out the window to see if it was raining which happened to be in his direction, what luck I have. He was glaring down at me, black coal eyes that threatened to disintegrate me into flames on the spot. I gasped at him in disbelief before a glare covered my face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I never did anything to you so wipe the glare off your face." I hissed at him at a whisper. The nerve of this guy!

He still glared down at me but this time it was in intrigue and curiosity with a bit of annoyance, then the bell rang loudly and he disappeared out the door before anyone else could get up. I glared at the innocent seat that housed the biggest asshole in Forks before I let out a huff of air in irritation.

"Did you stab Edward with a pencil or something?" Angela joked as we walked out the door.

"No, he was being an asshole for no reason." I grumbled. Angela patted me on the back and told me that she'll see us later since her class was on the other side of the building. Isabella offered to walk me to my next class and I gladly accepted the help since I had a horrible sense of direction.

Ms. Vaughan was a nice and pretty woman who was in her early forties but I swear she could pass for her late twenties. She was full of energy but was in the pleasant side rather than the annoying. She didn't force me to introduce myself in front of the class which was also a plus. I noticed that the Johnsons and Alice Cullen were in this class but I didn't make any moves to try and associate with them. It was obvious that their brother had a hatred for me. We had a free period to paint, sketch, or mold clay. I decided to paint which was one of my favorite mediums and focused my attention on creating a beautiful work of art.

Before I knew it, the final bell rung and I gathered my things to head to the office then to Isabella's truck where she would be waiting. The rain had finally stopped for the moment but the wind was strong. I pulled my jacket closer to my chest as I walked in the hopes of holding onto the heart. When I walked into the warm and brightly lit office, I forced myself not to walk right back out.

The asshole himself, Edward Cullen, was standing at the desk and he didn't look pleased in the slightest. I stood against the wall not too far from the door and waited for him to be finished; I decided to check my phone for any recent text messages or phone calls. Sure enough, my mom had called me twice while I was sleeping the night before and once this morning. Why didn't I hear it? Then I realized that my phone was on silent the entire time – that explained a lot. I frowned to myself; she was going to be pissed…

"I'm sorry; Edward but you can't change your sixth period. All the classes are full." The familiar receptionist replied, frowning. I raised an eyebrow. This was about me? Now he was really starting to piss me off but I was mad since he couldn't change classes then I wouldn't have to deal with his attitude anymore.

The door opened again and a cold wind suddenly gusted into the room, raking its invisible fingers through my hair and rustling the papers on the desk and he immediately stiffened. I narrowed my eyes at him. Weirdo. The girl was gone in five seconds, placing a note in the wire basket before walking out. His back was still to me and I could literally see him fighting the inner battle to look at me and when he did, that glare was back in place. I sighed in annoyance before he turned back to the red-head woman with a look of disdain on his face.

"Never mind, then," he said hastily, "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help," with that he turned his heel without another glance in my direction and disappeared out the door. I wanted to scream in frustration but calmed myself before walking towards the desk.

"How did you first day go, dear?" She asked maternally as I handed her the signed slip.

"It sucked." I said bluntly glaring at the closed door over my shoulder before sighing and giving her a weak smile. She gave me a sad smile in return and a reassuring pat on the hand.

"Boys usually act like that because they like you." And I couldn't help but laugh. Oh, how wrong she was.

"You look mad." Isabella commented when I climbed into the truck. I stared blankly between the school buildings before looking at her with a serious expression on my face.

"Do I stink?"

"What? No?" She looked confused.

"Is Cullen always such an asshole?"

"…What did he do now?" And I told her the story about what happened in the office.

"That was so rude, you didn't do anything." Her tone was hard and pissed off then I realized I just bought back the possessive and over-protective Isabella in full force. Shit.

**Poll Update**: Leah and Rosalie are tied with five votes, Jane has four, and Alice has one. For the boys, Edward has two while Paul and Jacob both have one. Voting closes the first of July.

**From Aleeya**: I'm playing with the idea of Edward having two singers; Bella (who he will probably end up with as the series, though I might kill her off, I don't know yet) and Nelly. Nelly will be the imprint of one of the wolves probably Leah due to voting. I'm struggling with the vampires though since I kind of want her to be with Rosalie or Jane. So, please leave me your comments on that. I still need OC's! I only have two so send them in!


End file.
